The Shugotard Alphabet
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: A short collection of 26 dictionary-formatted definitions Shugo Chara style. Pairings are Rimahiko, Amuto, and Kuutau. Enjoy!


_The Shugotard Dictionary_

_An alphabet of 26 definitions - Shugo Chara Style_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N__: _Following in suit of my Tokka alphabet, I bring you a set of 26 definitions in alphabetical order from the series "Shugo Chara".

Main pairing is RimaxNagihiko.

Sub-pairings are: KukaixUtau, and AmuxIkuto.

Other pairings may be hinted.

Enjoy!

**A: **_Annoying _

_[uh-__**noi**__-ing], adjective_

Rima had always found the new Jack's chair insanely annoying. To the point where she would be quite overjoyed to strangle him with his girly purple hair.

On the other hand, it was hard to hate him when he pulled every chair out from under every table for her (topping it off with a smile and "Here you go, Milady").

After all, Rima quite liked being referred to as "Milady".

**B: **_Beautiful_

_[__**byoo**__-tuh-fuhl], adjective_

Rima had, regrettably, always thought that Nagi was rather pretty. She was extremely thankful that he wasn't born a girl - In which case she might lose her large fanbase of servan- Er, boys.

**C: **_Café_

_[ka-__**fey**__], noun_

Tadase had always thought that he would be great working in a job. He found one quite quickly and easily, at a lovely cafe in the local shopping district. Eagerly approaching his first customer, he asked,

"What would you like today, miss?"

He was replied with a slow, heavily accented, carefully pronounced sentence.

"Do you speak English?"

Tadase quickly decided that he wasn't quite cut out for this job after all, and cursed his idiocy at trying to get a job somewhere where tourist trade was so high.

**D: **_Defend_

_[di-__**fend**__], verb_

Amu carefully surveyed her room, ensuring that every entrance in was locked as tightly as possible. There was no way that she'd let him in today.

She picked up the chair from her desk, and with a little bit of difficulty, placed it in front of the window facing her balcony so that she could laugh maniacally when he came up and realized that the door was locked.

Smirking with a pleased expression, she seated herself down, and waited.

She almost pulled all of her bubble gum pink hair out in frustration when she heard an all-too-familiar voice behind her.

"Nice try."

**E: **_Ego_

_[__**ee**__-goh], noun_

Kukai Souma had always thought that girl had much too inflated of an ego. What was her name?

Ulta? Utam? Adam? _Well, that certainly wasn't it._

Regardless, he was happy to say that he didn't know who that super-famous pop star was at all. He decided that next time he saw her, he'd tell her that. She needed a taste of humble pie.

He just hoped that she'd never come to his house and see his collection of every single one of Hoshina Utau's albums.

**F: **_Fairytale_

_[__**fair**__-ee-teyl], noun_

Rima was the last person who needed a prince on a sparkling white horse to come and save her from a miserable fate.

So when that very prince extended his hand to help her up from the very undignified spot of the hard concrete at the bottom of the stairs...

She couldn't help but pull on his silky long hair instead.

**G: **_Giant_

_[__**jahy**__-uhnt], adjective_

To Rima, the world was a very giant place indeed.

Giant buildings, giant cars, giant places, giant people...

Especially that accursed giant Jack's Chair. Rima swore that one day, she'd be twice as tall as him. She'd stomp on his giant head, and tell him to shut up (with even more vigor than usual).

But until that day came, she figured that stomping on his giant toes would suffice.

**H: **_Herbivore_

_[__**hur**__-buh-vohr], noun_

"You know, Yaya-chan, I've been thinking about going vegan. I feel like I've been gaining a little too much weight lately."

Amu thought that her plan was genius- That is, until Yaya (not so) kindly pointed out that not drinking any milk would decrease her bra size.

**I: **_Intelligent_

_[in-__**tel**__-i-juhnt], adjective_

Tadase prided himself as a rather intelligent person. He had exceptional grades, and outstanding marks. People easily could agree with the sentence

"Tadase is smart."

On the other hand, they were quite contradictory to the statement

"Tadase has common sense."

**J: **_Judgmental_

_[juhj-__**men**__-tl], adjective_

Rima was a very judgmental person. She took one look at someone, listened to their very first sentence of words to her, and classified them under two categories.

"Like"

"Hate"

Rima decided she liked Amu.

Rima decided she hated Tadase.

Rima decided she liked Yaya.

Rima decided she hated Easter.

Rima spent a whole two years with Nagihiko Fujisaki, and still couldn't decide where to place him.

**K: **_King_

_[king], noun_

Tadase was a king. The people included in his vast empire destined for world domination were the people who listened to him.

Everyone else, he decided firmly, would either bow down at his feet or die.

His intricately-planned future world appeaed to be very lacking of humans indeed.

**L: **_Little_

_[__**lit**__-l], adjective_

Rima was not little.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

**M: **_Manly_

_[__**man**__-lee], adjective_

Nagihiko was manly.

Or, at least, that's what he told herself.

...

Nagihiko was a bit confused in terms of gender.

**N: **_Nameless_

_[__**neym**__-lis], adjective_

Amu knew she had quite a large fanclub.

She didn't _hate _them, rather, it was rather flattering to her. On the other hand, it was slightly irritating to peel off that younger boy from her leg every time she did something "Cool and Spicy".

She wondered if he had any life, apart from that single filler episode where he had a crush on that piano girl and then reverted back to being an Amu Fanboy.

What was his name again?

Lelouch? Kyon?

Amu shook her head to clear her thoughts before muttering to herself.

"I've been watching too much anime again."

_Across the street, a wall crashed to the ground with a resounding "crack", crushing about a dozen fabricated passerby._

**O: **_Opportunities_

_[op-er-__**too**__-ni-ties], noun (plural)_

Hinamori Amu looked down at her test paper, on which a bold "0" was scrawled at the top right corner in red. She slumped down in her chair in despair.

She sighed loudly.

Well, at least she would have a couple job offers as a sanitation engineer.

**P: **_Pessimist_

_[__**pes**__-uh-mist, noun_

Amu was in a terrible mood.

"Hinamori-san...? Are you alright?"

Amu looked up to find Tadase's concerned face. She was silent for a moment before replying,

"I'm in a bad mood. Please leave me alone."

Tadase grinned widely with his eyes sparkling, and said,

"You should look on the bright side of things! There's a whole world of great things out there just waiting for you to disco-"

It only took four seconds for the pain to register in his brain and our heroine to find herself standing over our King (While said King was on the ground clutching his crotch in pain).

Amu was in a terrible mood.

**Q: **_Quicksand_

_[__**kwik**__-sand], noun_

Nagihiko's eyes were like quicksand.

Every time Rima dared venture a peek at them, she was sucked in. The harder she tried to break gaze with him, the more she was tempted to look even deeper.

**R: **_Roses_

_[rohz-ez], noun (plural)_

Everyone remembers when Ikuto tried to give Amu a bouquet of roses for her thirteenth birthday.

They also remember his face after she whacked him a couple times in the face with the scarlet blossoms.

For some reason though, Amu's cheeks were much more rosy than her fragrant gift.

**S: **_Shine_

_[shahyn], verb_

The very second Hoshina Utau stepped onto the stage, the spotlight already belonged to her.

**T: **_Translation_

_[trans-__**ley**__-shuhn], noun_

Tadase was a very happy boy.

Following up on his failure to communicate to the foreigner the other day, he spent 30,000 yen on a Japanese to English translator.

Tadase was a very happy boy.

He spotted a foreign couple walk into the café.

Confidently, he strutted over to them and said with his most winning business smile,

"What would you like to order?"

The couple looked at him with confused eyes. Tadase paused. Had pronounced something wrong...?

The couple spoke back in a long string of what he could make out to be German.

Tadase was a very unhappy boy indeed.

**U: **_Unspoken_

_[uhn-__**spoh**__-kuhn], adjective_

Rima and Nagihiko didn't really need to say anything to hold a conversation.

"Hey, Nagi! When is Nadeshiko coming back?"

Nagihiko would turn away from the speaker.

Rima would catch his gaze.

Nagihiko would pause.

Rima would pause.

Rima would promptly burst out into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

**V: **_Violin_

_[vahy-uh-__**lin**__], noun_

Amu was much to shy to say anything about her feelings towards the musician himself, but she was always quite confident in voicing her love of the music he so skillfully bowed.

**W: **_Watching_

_[woch-eng], verb_

It wasn't that Rima was STARING at him or anything.

Not a chance. Not her.

She was only watching the way his hair floated along with the breeze, and how his golden-honey eyes and long, silky eyelashes blink, and his peach-lipped mouth moving to form wor-

"Mashiro-san? What're you doing in that tree?"

Rima fell on her plaid-skirted bottom.

**X: **_X-Chara_

_[baht-su-keh-rah], noun_

It wasn't that he was BAD, really.

It was just cruel fate that caused Peach-Pit to turn him into the anti-hero.

Quite frankly, he thought that he was rather cute.

So much for self-esteem.

**Y: **_Yeast_

_[yeest], noun_

Rima stirred the cake vigorously (for the seventh time that day).

Why in the world was she even bothering to make a cake for stupid Fujisaki's birthday? She poured the mix into the cake pan, and stuffed it into the oven (for the seventh time that day).

She then set the timer, and sat down at the kitchen counter to wait for it to bake (for the seventh time that day).

Kusukusu floated over to Rima (who was very tempted to smash her head against the inviting marble surface), and said with an amused giggle,

"Rima, most people don't use yeast in cakes."

There was a prolonged silence followed by an earsplitting frustrated yell.

Outside the Mashiro household, a couple birds were blasted off from the perch on the telephone wire from the sheer strength of the small girl's decibels.

**Z: **_Zephyr_

_[__**zef**__-er], noun_

Regardless of how unhappy Rima was, every time he smiled at her, it was as if a zephyr had come to lift away her troubles.

_A/N: _Well, I have to say that was pretty fun.

Not the best of my fanfiction, but I certainly think I'm getting back on track here. Some of the themes were a bit forced... I guess it just happens like that. My contribution to the Shugo Chara fandom. ^^;

Thanks for reading!


End file.
